


The Cabin

by OlivertheOblivion



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NSFW gore, Other, Slow Burn, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivertheOblivion/pseuds/OlivertheOblivion
Summary: Giriko didn’t expect himself to get caught by some measly DWMA students, much less be held captive by Lord Death himself. But the worst part was what they had decided to do with him next. Can he keep his loyalty to Arachne? Or will he find himself questioning where his faith lies?Justin Law is living in a world that revolves too slowly around him. He feels that he’s missing something in his life, but doesn’t know how to find it. It’s not until he volunteers to surveillance the most unlikely of enemies in his own cabin in Canada that he soon discovers that something feels different.





	The Cabin

This is a small fanfic about Giriko and Justin Law that for some reason a friend of mine and I came up with, and for some reason it seemed cute enough for me to actually want to write it all out. So here it is and i hope you enjoy it! Currently a put off project and a WIP, so this won’t be started until I have it all sorted out UwU


End file.
